Equation insoluble
by Gibi
Summary: Pour Charlie, Don est une équation à trop d'inconnues. Et parfois, il aimerait pouvoir avoir les données pour la résoudre.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ridley et Tony Scott, et de CBS.

* * *

**EQUATION INSOLUBLE **

Charlie observait Don du coin de l'oeil. Leur père étant absent pour la soirée, le jeune génie avait émis l'hypothèse qu'ils pourraient profiter de la maison et passer une soirée entre 'frangins', à boire de la bière devant un match à la télé ou toute autre chose. Charlie aimait ce genre de soirées, elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être comme tout le monde.

Don n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, si ce n'était pour échanger quelques rapides banalités, depuis qu'il était venu le chercher à l'université. Charlie savait que son frère n'était du genre bavard, mais parfois, il avait envie de le comprendre. En faite à bien y réfléchir, Don était une énigme pour lui, une sorte d'équation avec trop d'inconnues pour pourvoir être résolue.

"Charlie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda l'agent du FBI en regardant son cadet par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

"Non, rien... Ça te dit de passer chez le traiteur chinois ?" proposa-t-il piteusement, en espérant détourner l'attention.

"Si tu veux" répondit presque machinalement Don, sans pour autant détourner les yeux, ce qui mit Charlie mal à l'aise.

"Le feu est vert !" remarque le mathématicien, soulagé de ne plus être le point de mire de son aîné. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu subir un interrogatoire mené par Don ! Il avait une façon de vous regarder, comme s'il cherchait à lire en vous, à percer tout vos secrets, surtout les plus inavouables ! Et même en dehors des heures de service, Don ne parvenait pas totalement à s'en défaire.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser à toutes les zones d'ombres qui entouraient son frère.

Une fois à table, la conversation tourna rapidement autour du travail de Charlie, d'Amita, du monde universitaire. Don posait des questions, s'intéressait sincèrement, et riait de bon coeur aux histoires de son frère. Mais Charlie devait se rendre à l'évidence que son aîné faisait toujours tout pour que la discussion ne dévie jamais sur lui. Et Don était plutôt fort à ce jeux là !

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'observes à la dérobée depuis tout à l'heure ?" demanda enfin Don, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur le canapé à regarder un match de base-ball. "C'est ma coiffure qui te déplaît ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?"

"Je ne t'observe pas" se défendit Charlie.

"Non, tu as juste passé la soirée à me fixer du regard !" rectifia Don. "Alors ?" insista-t-il, en dévisageant son petit frère.

Charlie remua sur le canapé, cherchant une meilleure position, et un moyen d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son frère.

"Tu es une équation insoluble !" lâcha-t-il.

"Une équation insoluble ?" répéta Don, légèrement pris au dépourvu. On l'avait traité de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais jamais d'équation insoluble ! "Et je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte ?" continua-t-il, d'un ton amusé.

"Je ne sais rien de toi ! Je veux dire que je te connais, je sais que tu es mon frère et tout ça... mais je sais aussi qu'il y a plein de choses que j'ignore sur toi" tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

"Oh !"

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?" s'énerva Charlie.

"Et que veux-tu que je dise ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, moi... 'que veux-tu savoir, Charlie', ou 'fous moi la paix, Charlie !'" proposa le génie, se sentant de plus en plus inquiet. Et si Don se levait et partait sans rien dire ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de se taire, de garder tout ça pour lui ?

"Que veux-tu savoir, Charlie ?"

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça ! Et il avait tellement de questions, qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

"Pourquoi es-tu rentré au FBI ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parlais jamais de tes missions, lorsque tu travaillais pour le service de recherche des fugitifs ? Et encore maintenant, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton boulot ? Je travaille avec toi, sur un dossier de temps en temps, mais tous les autres ? Et..."

"Doucement, Charlie !" l'interrompit Don qui semblait surpris par ce soudain déballage. "Je m'attendais pas à tout ça !"

Charlie soupira. Don allait encore se retrancher derrière je ne sais quelle excuse et s'enfuir. C'était sûr !

"J'ai choisi le FBI car je pensais que je pouvais changer les choses..." commença Don, en fixant l'écran de télé, à présent noir. "Et si je ne parlais jamais de mes missions, c'était pour vous éviter de souffrir."

"Pour nous éviter de souffrir ? Lorsque tu venais passer trois jours à la maison, tu ne disais rien, tu faisais comme si de rien n'était, tu dormais la plupart du temps. Puis tu repartais, et on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle pendant des mois. J'ai surpris plusieurs fois maman à guetter le téléphone, espérant que tu appelles !" remarqua Charlie, un peu amer.

"Je sais, Charlie. Je sais que cette période n'a pas été facile... Mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de vivre autre chose !" se justifia Don.

"Mais pas de nous laisser !"

"Non, pas de vous laisser... seulement" soupira Don, en faisant tourner sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains. "Seulement, je ne voulais pas que tout cela rentre ici, je ne voulais pas souiller la maison. Alors, tant que je ne dis rien, tant que vous ne savez pas ce que je fais, j'ai l'impression que je peux venir ici, et tenter d'oublier durant un moment... juste oublier un peu" finit-il dans un murmure.

"Don..."

"Cela répond à tes questions ?" le coupa l'agent du FBI, en se levant et montrant clairement que pour lui sujet était clos.

"Oui... mais tu restes toujours une équation insoluble !"

"Mais les gens ne sont pas des équations, Charlie" conclut Don, avant de laisser son frère seul.


End file.
